


Broken

by MrProphet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: The MCU belongs to Marvel and Disney





	Broken

Tony Stark slowly dragged himself out from under the wreckage. Dr Banner seemed to be unconscious and there were a few fires which the automated systems were struggling with.

The door burst open. Fury stood in the doorway, his one eye surveying the remains of the laboratory in uncomprehending horror before finally settling on Stark.

Stark looked over his shoulder, as though Fury might be looking at someone else. The silence stretched out. Fury crossed his arms.

Stark coughed softly and pointed at the unconscious Banner. “Hulk did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The MCU belongs to Marvel and Disney


End file.
